Unexpected Meetings
by ILovePixie
Summary: Shizuo comes home only to find Izaya there! Obviously he wants Izaya to leave but our mischievous raven has a different plan. Warning: Yaoi and (pointless) PWP. Collaboration between me and Ajalea


A/N:

A: Thank you for stopping by!

S: This story is a collaboration between me (ILovePixie) and Ajalea

A: We wrote it together with much joy, and hope you enjoy it as much as we do.

S: Mostly on the birthday party of our friend…. Aren't we horrible friends? xD

A: Yes, we are terrible friends. But please, don't mind us, and read on~

S: All characters mentioned in this fic don't belong to us (sadly though), they belong to…. (what was his name again?)

A: Narita, Ryohgo (story), Yasuda, Suzuhito (Art)

S: PS Ajalea wrote the Shizuo parts and I did Izaya's

A: Omg, 'parts', what do you mean 'parts'?

S: Shut up xD you know what I mean

* * *

"Izayaaaaa-kun!" Shizuo stood in the doorway to his small living room. In front of him was Orihara Izaya, the guy Shizuo hated most in his life. He had just come home after a long day of work, and he was tired. Too tired to fight the person in front of him. With his shoes and socks just taken off, he stood there, startled.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, how nice to see you." The other man answered, looking a little surprised.

"What are you doing here, I mean, this is my house." Shizuo was slightly bothered by the fact Izaya was in his house without his permission. Izaya looked around, on closer notice this was indeed Shizuo's house.

"You're right, this is your house. Only you would live with such minimum furniture." Izaya smirked, he would never miss out on the chance to insult Shizuo. Though it hadn't been his intention to come to the blonde's house. He had just been strolling through Ikebukuro, like normal, when he was suddenly attacked by a group of thugs. Normally that wouldn't really be a problem, but he was severely outnumbered. So he opted to run, though sadly those guys had stamina as well. That's why he chose to hide in a random house, of which this one apparently was owned by Shizuo.

"How dare you mock my furniture. My little brother picked all this stuff. I don't need half of the shit I'm stuck with." Shizuo looked angered. No one insulted his little brother and surely not Izaya.

"Oh, but you wouldn't want to start a fight in between your beloved furniture, would you?" He walked over to the couch and sat down seemingly without a care in the world, relaxed, hands behind his head. "It is a comfortable couch though…" Shizuo stood right in front of his archenemy and sighed.

"Have it your way then. Keep it. It fits your rotten ass." Shizuo grumbled, not really caring what happened with his furniture.

"Why thank you, Shizu-chan, I think I'll stay for a bit then if you don't mind." The raven put his feet on the couch and laid down, one arm behind his head and the other hand close to his pocket where his knife was hidden just in case. '_You never know_.'

"I meant the couch, not the house. Fuck off." And with that he grabbed the side of the couch the others' head was positioned, and lifted it, with Izaya almost upside down, ready to throw it out of the window. Preferably a new window and a dead Izaya than Izaya in his house. Izaya was quick to react and jumped off.

"And here I thought you finally started to like me," he said while faking a hurt look.

"In your fucking dreams." He put the couch down now Izaya wasn't on it anymore and snorted.

"But, Shizu-chan, I want to see more of your lovely home." And he started taking off in the direction he thought Shizuo's bedroom would be. Shizuo laughed shortly before he noticed where Izaya was going.

"Wait, what are you-" He followed Izaya, hoping to stop him before he reached the bedroom, because he actually went it that direction. The raven laughed and made a little twirl before spinning through the door. When he saw he was indeed at his intended destination he immediately started to shuffle through the drawers in the desk Shizuo had in his bedroom. Shizuo wanted to interrupt him, but could only watch. '_The way Izaya moves looks… different from usual_', he thought. His eyes followed the raven haired man, with no power to stop him. Izaya's eyes suddenly lit up and he took out an old photo album.

"Let's see if there are any nice pictures in here, shall we?" He said more to himself than Shizuo since the other had stopped moving for some reason Izaya didn't know and didn't care for. This, however, did get Shizuo to move. He walked up to Izaya and tried to grab the photo album before the man could see anything. The blonde suddenly looked furious. Sadly for him though Izaya jumped out of reach and let himself fall down on the bed on the other side of the room. "Aww doesn't Shizu-chan want me to see his baby photos?" Shizuo stepped between the ravens' legs. He looked threatening, ready to kill.

"I. Want. That. Album. Back." He said slowly. Izaya's brain was working overtime. With Shizuo towering over him like that he could do multiple things. Of course he could just run out of the house and keep the album, but that'd be boring, right? A different and little crazy option would be to pull Shizuo down and kiss him... Izaya wondered why that was so appealing to him. He didn't like Shizuo, no he was quite sure he hated him. So why did the sudden urge to kiss him well up like that?

The blonde watched Izaya, he noticed the small changes in his eyes. He seemed to look different at Shizuo, but he couldn't seem to understand why. On the other hand, Izaya always was an unpredictable person, so Shizuo didn't question him anymore.

"Well?" He said, expecting an answer. Suddenly Izaya's eyes hardened with determination. Throwing the photo album on the ground, he reached up and grabbed the blonde by his collar. Having gravity on his side he pulled him down on the bed. '_All or nothing,_' he thought before he crashed his lips onto Shizuo's. Shizuo's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this, but on the other hand, maybe he had... Izaya's lips felt hot and wet against his, almost as if it felt too good to be true. It took him a moment to recover from shock and within seconds he returned the kiss automatically, like he did nothing else every day besides kissing Izaya. Leaning over his (former) enemy, he couldn't stop anymore. The raven was shocked Shizuo responded so well, but didn't really take the time to ponder on it. Instead he licked the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance, while entangling a hand in Shizuo's hair and tugging a bit on it. Shizuo didn't think anymore, the only thought going on and on in his mind was '_more... more..._', spiraling down his body. When Izaya asked for access to his mouth, he hesitated. Instead of giving permission, he forcefully pushed his own tongue between Izaya's lips, even between his teeth. While doing that, he sat down on his knees on the bed, knees next to the others' hips, as he was in a quite uncomfortable position before, leaning over the bed and, of course, Izaya. The raven moaned, he was quite getting into it. He moved one of his hands underneath Shizuo's shirt. Shizuo, under Izaya's spell, let the other do that. His tongue was digging deeper, almost as if he was trying to reach Izaya's throat. Passionate waves were sent through his body and he felt different from before. He wanted this. Nothing in the world had made him want it as much as this. Shizuo kissed slowly, but deeply and the heat waves through his body got more and more intense, especially where Izaya touched his body. His _fucking_ hands touched his body. For a moment, it abhorred Shizuo, then the lust took over again. Izaya hadn't for a moment stopped to think about how wrong or how strange this was. He could only think about how good it felt to have his tongue tangled with Shizuo's.

"Nngh more…" he moaned through the kiss while thrusting his hips up to meet Shizuo's growing erection. Shizuo was almost too busy to hear the raven speak. He heard though, and answered the call. He knew he had an erection, and with Izaya's hips against it, he could feel something hard too. He opened his eyes, though he couldn't remember clearly when he had actually closed them, and looked straight into Izaya's eyes. His kissing turned more violent, and his left hand moved to the button of Izaya's pants. All of a sudden Izaya flinched, but before the other could notice, he covered it up quickly.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, aren't we doing this in the wrong order? You should start with buying me dinner you know, before bringing me to bed." He smirked though secretly he felt very insecure. This actually was his first time doing something like this. He loved all of humanity equally so he didn't do relationships, and he had always found one-night stands distasteful. But wasn't this exactly that? Besides, Shizuo would have chances enough to kill him if this continued. He already had enough chances to kill Izaya without being in a relationship. He frowned, they should stop, but on the other hand it felt freaking amazing. Shizuo grinned devilishly. He had never done something like this, let alone with a _man_, but hearing Izaya speak, he concluded it was his first time too, not knowing of the other internal conflict going through Izaya's head.

"Just shut up," Shizuo grunted between kisses. And with that his hand, that had stopped moving for a second because of Izaya's comment, unbuttoned the others' pants and slid three fingers into his underwear. He stopped kissing only to look at what was about to be shown in front of his eyes. Izaya's inner protest were quickly forgotten when he felt Shizuo's fingers on him. The raven moaned loudly before getting annoyed. The blonde was touching him but not really. It felt more like he was teasing Izaya with his feather light touches. Using his agility Izaya flipped them over and grounded his hips down harshly.

"B-better." He managed to say while pleasure shot up from his hips. Quickly he kissed Shizuo again. After exploring the other man's mouth for a while he kissed Shizuo's jaw. He continued to his neck where he sucked it, leaving a little mark while unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt.

"Why so many buttons?" He asked annoyed and decided to just rip the remaining buttons off. Immediately his hands roamed over the muscled chest in front of him. It didn't take long for his mouth to follow. He licked a trail from Shizuo's throat downwards. Izaya enjoyed the way he could feel the other's muscles jump underneath his mouth. He stopped when he reached the hem of the blonde's pants. Questioningly he looked up. Shizuo looked back. He was slightly displeased he was now lying down under the smaller man instead of the other way around. He also hated the fact Izaya had ruined a perfectly good shirt. '_Nothing can be done about that now anymore though_', he thought, shrugging innermindly. The places Izaya touched felt hot and now he was lying on his back, his hands were free so he grabbed the signature dark coat of the raven haired guy and took it off. Shizuo's own chest was bare, so Izaya had to get rid of his shirt too. Izaya himself didn't struggle, even when he was in a slightly awkward position. Shizuo knew what the other was up to, as he thought Izaya would play the 'dominant' role, and tried to reverse the roles again, knowing he was stronger than his 'opponent'. His hands held Izaya's face, and brought it up to his own to kiss him passionately again. He repeated what he'd started before, touching Izaya. When Izaya felt Shizuo's hand again he knew he was totally lost. There was no way he would be able to keep in control of the situation while feeling this way. Though he hated not being in control he decided the reward would be worth it. With this in mind he let Shizuo take over again. He kicked off his shoes and the blonde helped to take his pants off. Shizuo felt Izaya melt under his hands. Even with no pants restricting Izaya's movements, he didn't move at all. Shizuo took the opportunity and switched their positions again. This game of who was going to top was ending, Shizuo concluded. With a concentrated looking face, he began to kiss Izaya first on his lips, then on his cheek, followed by the spot right under his right ear, going further and further down, down his neck, kissing his chest. He always had been a man of few words, so he didn't say much, and with the stamina you needed to lift couches, he was barely huffing, not even with Izaya's touches that felt too arousing to be legal. In the meantime Izaya was reduced to a moaning hot mess and honestly, he didn't care at all. He had moved his hands to Shizuo's back, hugging him close, their bare chests touching.

"Shizu-chan, I-I want more." Shizuo couldn't do anything but comply. His hands, first they were on Izaya's small back, touching it in a ticklish way, then moving down slowly. Again, Shizuo smiled. It was almost admiring that Izaya didn't try to control the situation and Shizuo was happy he was in control, not Izaya.

"You want more, you gonna get more." He spoke softly to one of Izaya's nipples. A lick followed, he felt the nub harden with his tongue. After he sucked on it, causing Izaya to moan very loud and buck his hips up in search for friction. Shizuo sucked and licked for a while more before moving on to Izaya's other nipple. When he was done with that one as well, he trailed a path with his tongue over Izaya's chest and stomach. When he reached his belly button, he put his tongue in it, hoping it would annoy Izaya.

"Ah, Shizu-chan." Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's back. It felt amazing. The pain Izaya created caused even more pleasure. Shizuo found a few free seconds to get rid of his torn shirt and then put his hands back on Izaya. On Izaya's back his hands were still tingling, leaving hot traces, made possible by Izaya's cringing. His hands grabbed the others' ass, pulling him closer, off the bed. While massaging Izaya's behind with one hand, the other moved to the skin between Izaya's belly button and his boxers. Shizuo was kissing all over Izaya's chest and stomach now, leaving small, red spots. Shizuo touched Izaya's boxers ready to take them off.

"Shizu-chan, wait." The raven was panting a bit already. "It's it's not fair, you're still wearing too much clothes." Shizuo realized he was still wearing most of his clothes. He chuckled against Izaya's chest, and looked up, into_ his_ eyes. Those brown eyes were so full of emotion, Shizuo had never seen anything like that happen with the raven haired guy, but he, no, they probably both, enjoyed it very much. With much effort, he lifted himself of the bed and he stood in front of Izaya, and started to strip slowly… Izaya could only look as Shizuo dropped his pants. A big bulge could be seen inside his underpants. Shizuo had already hooked his fingers underneath the hem to pull them down before Izaya stopped him. The raven had stopped being pretty much immobile on the bed and crawled over to the side where Shizuo was standing. He kissed around the waistline of the other's boxers before kissing his erection through the cloth. Izaya heard the blonde groan and took it as a sign his teasing was working. He sucked a bit and could see Shizuo's precum starting to leak through his pants. Though Izaya loved to tease him some more he decided not. He hooked his fingers into the blonde's pants and pulled them down. The only thing Shizuo could do, was gasp for air. It felt cold against his hot flesh. He raised his hands and put them in Izaya's hair. He pulled him closer and kissed him more before Izaya could do anything with his cock. After the kiss, Shizuo pushed Izaya down again. The raven got the hint quickly and returned to sitting on his knees in front of the blonde. He gave an experimental lick to the cock in front of him. Letting Shizuo's pulls on his hair and quiet groans lead him, he continued licking. Getting an idea he starting sucking on the head, the blonde's precum tastes bitter but not really all that bad. He hollowed out his cheeks and tried to take as much in as he could. Letting Shizuo's hands guide him he bobbed his head up and down. Izaya was getting rather into it and moaned around the dick in his mouth. Apparently Shizuo quite liked the sensation since he abruptly thrusted his hips forward, almost choking Izaya. The raven quickly pulled back and holds on to Shizuo's hips.

"Ne, Shizu-chan rather likes my lips around his cock doesn't he~?" The blonde groaned something incoherently. Izaya chuckled and continued licking, like it was candy that was in front of him. The raven went back to sucking at the head and used his tongue to prod at the slit. After he started deep-throating him again. He heard Shizuo's groans follow each other faster and faster signaling he was close. Shizuo felt like he was exploding from pleasure. From what he understood earlier, it was Izaya's first time, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. The way Izaya moved was... unexplainable. Shizuo had no idea something like this could be done with a mouth. He didn't talk, he didn't trust his speech, he could only moan. He knew he was getting closer and closer to coming, and he absolutely wanted to, but something withheld him from going out all max. He didn't get it, this was what he wanted. _Right?_ Shizuo didn't want Izaya to know his small doubt, though it was too late… Shizuo squinted his eyes after a well-directed lick, Izaya felt a rough pull on his hair and heard a bit of a warning before his mouth was filled with a bitter liquid. It was too sudden and too much to swallow so a bit dribbled down his chin. Making sure Shizuo was watching him, he used his finger to wipe the cum of his chin and then licked it off his finger. Izaya lies down on the bed again and let his own hand glide into his boxers. Checking to see if Shizuo was still watching he pulled his erection out and started to slowly stroke himself. With Izaya pulling off his underwear, Shizuo had one beautiful sight to look at and when he started touching himself, it seemed like he hadn't come a few seconds earlier and he was already fully hard again. It was a sight he couldn't take. Almost with force, he threw himself on Izaya. He grabbed Izaya's hand, and pulled it away from his cock. Instead, he took it in his hand and touched it, stroke it. He was hungry, that was what was troubling him, hungry for the man beneath him. It was a revelation that dumbfounded him. No, even that was wrong. He was pulled to Izaya, like a magnet. There wasn't a force strong enough to get him away from the other. All of this went through Shizuo's head while assaulting Izaya's neck for a second time and his cock with his hand. Izaya moaned, Shizuo's hand felt so much better on him than his own.

"Shizu-chan," he whined. "Enough with the foreplay." Shizuo looked Izaya in his eyes. Without letting the other notice he moved his left hand to Izaya's ass again. He distracted the man with a deep kiss. It was not until he touched Izaya's butthole that he seemed to notice, Shizuo saw it in his eyes. It was shock, nearly perfectly hidden in other emotions, something that looked like lust and mostly glee, like a child that got a new favorite toy for Christmas.

"Wait Shizuo, you idiot, don't do that dry!" He gripped Shizuo's wrist and, not believing the blonde would have any lube lying around, brought his hand to his mouth. Slowly he started sucking on one of Shizuo's fingers. After that he took two more in his mouth. While thoroughly coating the digits in saliva he watched the blonde through hooded eyes, making sure he acted as seductive as possible. When he deemed the fingers wet enough he took them out.

"Here you go, now prepare me, and do it slowly." '_Wow, he really does know something about it_', Shizuo thought. He had never thought about doing this, let alone doing it with Izaya. He didn't do pleasure, not even by himself. But hell, Izaya was so fucking sexy doing all that. His fingers in the ravens' mouth were weird, in a good way. A very good way. He looked at Izaya.

"Ready now?" After a nod he proceeded to continue what he'd started just a while ago.

Izaya felt one of the fingers enter him slowly. It was a very strange feeling, not necessary bad but not very good either. Izaya reached his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled his lips to his own again. He was mostly focusing on the kiss instead on the now second finger stretching him. It might have not felt bad before but now it was certainly starting to feel uncomfortable. Quickly he concentrated on the tongue in his mouth. After a while a third finger entered him.

"Ah Shizu-chan wait" He felt the fingers stop moving. Shizuo looked confused.

"What?" It might've sounded a bit harsh, but he couldn't take it back now. He saw Izaya being a little uncomfortable, it was a little change in his eyes that told him. His insecurity made Izaya cute, Shizuo liked it. "Am I doing something wrong?" He sighed a little. He didn't want to ask it, but he didn't really want to hurt Izaya either. Not now. Shizuo tried to retract his fingers, but Izaya stopped him, even though he looked really uncomfortable. Now he really was confused. Izaya could know he had never done anything like this before, so why was it all so damn confusing?

"Just wait a moment please, give me time to adjust." Izaya sighed. "You protozoan." But he said it with a little smile, no smirk, just a smile. After a short moment Izaya nodded. "You can move again." Shizuo smiled back. A genuine smile, one he didn't show many times. He always grinned like a madman. _But... what to do now?_ Izaya had led him through this all, with some help of himself of course. Not really knowing what to do, he moved his fingers inside Izaya. That seemed like the right choice, seeing his face. With some effort, he tried to move the fingers different ways, even split them, still unsure. Suddenly Izaya cried out and dragged his nails down Shizuo's back trying to hold on to something. But before Shizuo could pull his fingers out thinking he did something wrong, Izaya looked him pleadingly in his eyes. "Hit there again." Shizuo furrowed his brows at Izaya's words.

"You mean... here?" And he touched the spot he hit just before. He grinned. Maybe he really was a madman…

"Nghhhh yeah there." Izaya yelled out as white once again filled his vision. Shizuo breathed faster, seeing Izaya like that. The same warmth formed itself for a second time, now more slowly. He hit that spot over and over again, enjoying the look of the ravens' cringing. Only a few seconds later he decided it was time to pull his fingers out. On the way out, he teased Izaya a bit more.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, I can't wait anymore" Izaya was panting quite hard now. "I want you in me." He pulled Shizuo down to give him a quick deep kiss again. "Now." Not waiting a second longer, Shizuo grabbed his cock, spit on it to make it a little more slippery and put it at Izaya's entrance, still kissing the other. He looked at Izaya, to be sure he was ready for it. Shizuo had never seen Izaya more ready in his whole life. He pushed. Getting his cock inside Izaya was weirdly heavenly. Shizuo noticed Izaya moved.

"Does it hurt that bad?" He asked. He knew the other could take a hit or two, maybe three, but this was different, or at least, he thought it would be. Izaya always prided himself for not giving anything away when he was in pain, but this was different. A trashcan to the head hurts on the outside, getting something big like Shizuo's cock (not that he'd tell Shizuo he's big, mind you) stuck in your ass hurt on the inside. He was sure he could take it, but he would need a little minute.

"Don't you dare move right now." Shizuo froze. All he wanted to do was continue, and now Izaya told him to stop? He didn't want to believe any of it and it took him everything to stop. His eyes had a displeased spark in them, trying to signal Izaya.

"The fuck do you mean, I'm not doing anything!" He spoke loudly. For once in his life he kept still and now he was accused of moving. "Baka," he said, closing the distance between their faces. "If you think that hurts, wait until you feel this." He moved a bit.

"Ah Shizuo no!" A few tears actually gathered in the corners of Izaya's eyes. Shizuo acted like he didn't see those tears. He slowed down, afraid of Izaya's reaction if he sped up. He'd probably hate Shizuo even more than before, and that couldn't happen. At least, not this moment. His movement stopped.

"Happy now?" He asked. Izaya nodded, for a full thirty seconds nothing happened then with a small grin the raven gave his okay. Shizuo was a patient man. Sometimes. Those thirty seconds seemed to last hours, but on the other hand, being inside Izaya made him lose track of time itself. With Izaya's permission, he bent over to kiss him again, simultaneously moving his body. The warmth he'd felt before was getting stronger now. Having Izaya under him like that was breathtaking. He sped up a bit. "Nghhh Shizu-chan, it feels so good." Izaya was now completely reduced to a moaning mess. "Harder, faster."

Shizuo smiled. "Glad you like it." He complied and moved faster. "God, don't squeeze!" Shizuo gasped. Izaya's hole tightened around his cock, which wasn't good for his mental health. It felt like Izaya consumed him whole. Suddenly Izaya yelled very loudly. Shizuo wondered what was wrong before he remembered the same thing happened with his fingers. He thrusted at the same angle again. Stars were dancing in front of Izaya's eyes. He couldn't even tell which way was up anymore, he wouldn't even have been able to give any information about anyone, so completely lost within the pleasure he was. Shizuo moved faster and faster, trying to hit that spot over and over again. No world existed outside the two of them, they were all alone. Abruptly, he holds still for a second. The wave came sooner than he had expected, just a minute ago it felt so far away and- "Iza-ha-ha, I'm gonna…" He panted, not even being able to pronounce Izaya's name anymore.

"Me, me too," the raven answered. Izaya reached his hand down to stroke his neglected member in time with Shizuo's thrusts. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak. "Ah, Shizu-chan!" he yelled while his cum splattered against their chests. Shizuo didn't yell, couldn't find the words, not even a sound. Izaya came, and a thrust later, so did he. Izaya's thick fluid felt hot on his chest, his own not any different inside the other. His breathing had gotten heavy, he was exhausted. Then Shizuo noticed how sweaty Izaya was, his raven black hair sticking to his forehead. _'I must look the same way_,' he thought. He pulled out and prevented himself from falling on Izaya, leaning on his elbows. He looked at Izaya, who was breathing as heavy as he was.

"You okay?"

"Hmm I am," Izaya answered lazily and with a grin he added. "Ne, Shizu-chan, you know this doesn't mean that I'll stop tormenting you now, right?"

Shizuo almost laughed. "Ha! Don't think I'll stop trying to kill you, you know.'" He fell on the bed next to Izaya, his right arm over Izaya's chest, just being able to touch the left side of the ravens' face. The cum on the other he felt with that arm was sticky. "Hmm, you need to shower, Izaya-kun." His voice sounded deep, slow, and a little sleepy. He looked at Izaya with sly eyes. He probably needed to shower too, considering the fact he participated in the same act.

"Yeah I should, I'm all sticky" Izaya sat up and stretched himself, with Shizuo's arm gliding off of him. "Don't follow me though, I'd love a second round, but I'm tired." He got off the bed and started collecting his clothes that were strewn across the room. He grabbed a towel out of Shizuo's closet and walked off in the direction where he thought the bathroom was located.

"Your other left," Shizuo grumbled, not bothering to look. He'd love to see Izaya make a fool out of himself, but he was too tired to laugh. He was in the same position as he was in before Izaya left the bed. The empty spot under his right arm was warm.

"Hmm…" Shizuo made a sound, his eyes were already closed. Before he could fall asleep though, he heard a strange sound. It sounded like singing coming from the bathroom. Slowly he started to recognize the song, fucking Pokerface from Lady Gaga. "Izaya stop singing annoying pop songs." From underneath the shower Izaya could hear Shizuo's deep voice speak loudly. He chuckled, oh how he loved to annoying the other. He could really keep on doing this forever, but even he got tired of the song. Maybe for the next time he could annoy Shizuo with an even more annoying song. When Izaya was done with his shower Shizuo was already fast asleep. He shook his head.

"You're still dirty, Shizuo," he whispered. The raven was already dressed but still had his now used towel in his hand. Severely doubting himself he quietly cleaned Shizuo with his towel and tucked him under the covers. Why he would make such a sweet gesture he wasn't sure, maybe it was because of the amazing sex, he just didn't know. "See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan." He whispered while walking out of the bedroom. _On the other hand..._ He quickly ran back and grabbed the photo album that was lying forgotten next to the bed. Nothing wrong with taking that now right? He chuckled, looked back at Shizuo, gave him a silent kiss and disappeared from the house.

* * *

A/N

A: Well, did or didn't you like it?

S: Hmmm it was just meaningless PWP, though….

A: So? Having fun without a plot is still having fun, you know.

S: And you laugh about my 'parts' how about your 'having fun'? :P

A: I always have fun. Like singing when showering.

S: NO that's one hell of a stupid bridge to what I wanted to say

A: HA! You just have to cope with it :)

S: … Baka, now I don't wanna say it anymore

A: That's your problem now.

S: … Alright... though it's totally stupid now… We decided that Izaya should sing 'Pokerface' while showering (though my initial idea was to let him sing Mr. Simple or some other annoying kpop song (that I like) but I didn't think many people would know it...)

A: And I wanted a song everybody knows. Not that I decided it had to be Pokerface, but that's annoying enough for me.

S: So…. what would you guys think Izaya would sing? (maybe it could help us in the future, especially since we (at least I) don't listen to newest pop songs at all)

A: Agreed on that. We totally need your help.

S: I wouldn't want to sound _that_ desperate though… I wonder how many people are going to answer anyway, I know _I_ probably wouldn't….

A: True… Anyway, this is getting too long, maybe we should end this...

S: Bye-Bye!


End file.
